


Chocolate Kisses

by CanzieGumm



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I guess its kinda hardcore smut, M/M, don't be fooled by the title there's no chocolate inolved in the sex, extremely self indulgent, very hard for me to write but I did it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanzieGumm/pseuds/CanzieGumm
Summary: "You ate like 5 of them! You owe me like 5,000 dollars!"Gon had only felt the need to eat as many as Chocorobots as did because he suddenly got the need for something sweet late last night and it was the only sugary thing in the apartment. It was one of those strange impulses Gon never bothered to ignore. He planned on cleaning the empty boxes and replacing them before Killua saw; he knows how much he loves chocorobots after all! But he overslept and well… Killua saw.A smut story I wrote for a friend, and turns out its the first story I post on AO3. :V enjoy!!





	Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gons-Teddy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gons-Teddy).



> For Gons-Teddy, a ending based around this comic.  
> https://www.google.com/url?q=http%3A%2F%2Fgons-teddy.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F167469903895%2Fbananatrashsenpai-www98vikitoo

“You get so cute when you’re mad, Killua!” Gon snickered under the flurry of pillows and fists he was under. His boyfriend bristled under the seemingly innocent comment.

“Shut up! You ate like, 5 of them! You owe me 5,000 dollars!” He shrieked, his voice high pitched from his anger. Gon laughed at the anger Killua held over Gon eating Killua’s chocorobots. Gon had only felt the need to eat as many as he did because he suddenly got the need for something sweet late last night and it was the only sugary thing in the apartment. It was one of those strange impulses Gon never bothered to ignore. He planned on cleaning the empty boxes and replacing them before Killua saw; he knows how much he loves chocorobots after all! But he overslept and well… Killua saw.

Now Killua was beating on Gon from his position on the floor. He was already feeling pissed from having to wake up this early in the first place, then he also woke up to Gon eating his chocolates.

“Killua, I will! I’ll buy you a whole box full of chocorobots!” He tried again to calm him. Killua slowed his assault, thinking.

“And I can eat them all at once?” He asked with a raised brow. Gon gave him a deadpan look.

“Killua--”

“You ate freaking five of them Gon!” Killua growled, giving a few extra punches to Gon’s chest and stomach. Gon huffed out a few laughs.

“Killua-!”

“You should learn to  _ ask _ first-”

“You’d just say no-”

“Then you should learn not to take it!” He said, pinching at Gon’s cheeks and pulling. Gon let out a whine, distorted from his elongated cheeks.

“Killua I’m sorry!” Gon chuckled through the assault, then slid his hands around Killua’s neck and pulled him to his chest. “But you really are too cute when you’re angry.”  He squeezed tight, earning a cat like shriek from Killua.

“Stop calling me cute, I’m trying to be angry at you!” Killua hissed, pushing against the ground to try and pry himself off of Gon. Gon gave a small kiss to the top of Killua’s ear, reveling in the shiver it caused in Killua.

“I know, you’re doing great.” Gon hummed playfully.

Killua seemed to melt at the hum in Gon’s chest, his struggle becoming more like a light push.

“Geez… you’re so annoying…” He muttered, trying to sound irritated, but Gon could tell from his tone that Killua was mainly over it. He sat up, looking down at Gon. “You promise to buy me more?” He asked again.

“I promise Killua.” He said again. Killua blushed a bit, looking down at Gon’s bare chest. He scratched lightly at the space between his breasts.

“Geez, I can’t stay mad at you…” Killua sighed, leaning down to touch noses with Gon, all anger lost in his touches. Gon looked up at him, slowly smiling and closed the distance between them, catching his lips. Gon parted Killua’s lips with his, a gentle kiss heating into something more.

Killua easily let Gon slip into his mouth, their tongues slowly exploring each other. Killua could taste the lingering taste of the chocolate on Gon’s tongue, and it only made him kiss Gon deeper.

Gon wrapped his bare arms around Killua’s middle, Killua moving his arms to rest his elbows against the ground by Gon’s head. He threaded his fingers through Gon’s spiky hair, always enjoying the feel of the surprisingly soft tuffs slip through his fingers.

Their lips moved knowingly against each other, lightly nibbling on their lips, and quiet sighs escaping their mouths.

“Gon…” Killua hummed, causing Gon to shiver. The way Killua says his name is like a song. “We’re gonna be late…” He said, parting from Gon. Gon chased after his lips, whining when Killua just pulled back further with a cat grin.

“Killua, I don’t want to go.” Gon said, sitting up with Killua in his lap. Killua rolled his eyes, placing his arms on Gon’s shoulders, hanging loosely between them. 

“We have to, Gon. Netero’s expecting us.” Killua explained, dropping his head in annoyance.

“It’s not a promise.” Gon muttered, leaning into Killua’s neck. He sucked the skin between his lips and nipped lightly with his teeth. He could feel Killua shiver under his hands that rested against Killua’s back. Killua slid his arms down Gon’s and squeezed weakly.

“Gon…” Killua hummed again, like a song. He tilted his head back, moaning lightly as Gon sucked on Killua’s favorite spot. “I…, we uh, fuck, Gon…” He panted slightly, running his hands up and down Gon’s arms, kneading them. Gon’s muscles moved under Killua’s hands as Gon slid his hands up Killua’s back to removed his shirt. Killua lifted his arms and let his shirt off before he had a full thought in his head. Then he was blinking up at Gon from on the bed before he even realized. Damn, he was always weak to Gon; Gon could undo him with the simplest touch.

Gon held himself up above Killua, and caressed his face. Killua practically purred, letting his cheek fall into Gon’s callous hands.

“I could think of something better we could do with our time…” Gon said coyly. Killua gazed up at Gon, a glint in his eyes. He let his lip curled up mischievously.

“Netero’s gonna be mad.” He said. His voice held no care of retribution.

“I doubt it.” Gon murmured, lowering his head and giving chaste kisses to Killua. Killua tilted his head up, trying to catch his lips. He let out the quiet whines Gon finds cute when Killua’s being impatient. Well, there was no need to keep him waiting.

Gon put pressure against Killua’s lips, teeth clashing a moment. Killua readily took Gon again, a quiet sigh escaping him as he wrapped his arms around Gon’s neck as though to say  _ finally _ . 

A warm flare burned in Gon as he gripped at Killua’s hips and kissed down his chest. Killua was left panting, moaning Gon’s name like a melody, and gripping into his hair. Killua gripping lightly but firmly against him, pushing him down, trying to guide him to where it felt good. Which was pointless, by now, Gon knew exactly where Killua liked it. Killua let his eyes flutter shut, always enjoying the feel of Gon’s hands roaming since their first night together. 

(Memories of Gon’s hushed words of love, careful and purposeful touches along his skin. Sliding up his stomach and along his scars, Gon’s warm hands slowly healing Killua every scar on his body. Killua’s skin was on fire, and his heart never stopped hammering. He never felt so loved.)

His cheeks burned. He hated how quickly Gon could get his body to turn on him. The smile on Gon’s face turn his stomach to mush.

Every touch from Killua set Gon aflame. Every stray touch left him tingling. He loved knowing Killua was the one touching, that only Killua would touch him like this.

Gon loved kissing Killua, he doesn’t think it could get any better. Killua’s sounds, his weak scratches and pulls, his impatient bucking, it all belonged to Gon. He loved this man more than life itself and he wants to find new ways to tell him every day.

With every suck at soft flesh near his neck, Killua scratched at Gon’s shoulders. Every time Gon nibbled on Killua’s erect nipples, he’d whine softly, twisting slowly beneath him, trying to create friction between the two of them. Every time Gon dipped his thumbs low inside the curve of his hips, Killua would moan, panting, begging with just his name,  _ Gon _ .

Killua let out a gasping cry as Gon kissed close to the base of his shaft. He gripped the sheets, the thread letting out snapping sounds.

“G-Gon…!” He panted before biting his lips, his hips moving with Gon’s lips. Gon smiled at the impatience, and Killua glared back at him, lifting his leg to smack Gon in the side of the head.

“Wah- Kill!” Gon whined.

“Then stop stalling, you ass, you know what you’re doing.” He hissed, adjusting his position. Gon rolled his eyes playfully but lowered his head to take in Killua’s length, sliding in only about halfway.

Killua reacted as Gon thought, letting out a quiet mew and trying to slide the rest of himself into Gon’s mouth. Gon pulled back, not allowing Killua to rush it. Killua let out a half frustrated moan, throwing his head back.

“Nn, Gon…, fuck…” He muttered, tossing his head and reaching to rub his own erection. Gon took his hand, interlocking their fingers, despite Killua trying to wrangle his fingers away.

“No, no Killua, I’ll take care of it for you… Slowly.” Gon hummed with no care in the world. Killua groaned, his skin flushing deeper at Gon’s insinuation. 

“Gon, you…” He panted breathlessly. Gon dragged a slow finger from his base towards his head, making Killua squirm beneath him.

“Nnh…! Gon..” He breathed, pulling up on the sheets until Gon could hear them tearing under his assault. Gon continued to tease him like that until he was fully erect. By then the sheets were well stretched and Gon had been cursed out by Killua twice for going too slow.

Gon looked down at Killua, who panted with red cheeks and half lidded eyes. Killua stood at fully attention now, twitching, and the tip red. They were both covered in a light layer of sweat.

“You’ve been so patient-!” Gon tried sweetly.

“Shut up.” Killua snapped back weakly, placing a trembling hand over his mouth. “F-finish me off, Gon, I feel like… I’m dying…” He panted quietly. Gon smiled at his sweet boyfriend. He really hoped he wasn't waiting for a quick end.

Gon took Killua’s tip into his mouth, gently teasing it with his tongue. 

“Ah-h, G-Gon, Nn!” Killua cried out, feeling too good. But it wasn’t enough, it was just the tip! He bucked to get more stimulation, to get more of himself into Gon’s mouth, but Gon only pulled back and patiently held down Killua’s hips. “G-Gon--” Killua tried to warn, his whole body trembling excitedly, even just from Gon’s warm hands on his hips.

“I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.” Gon said softly, almost a terrorizing tone to his voice. Killua squeezed his eyes shut, rolling his head. 

“I-I fuck, Gon… you’re gonna tease me aren't you?” He panted.

“You know me so well.” He said with a smirk. Killua weakly glared at him; he was  _ so _ going to get back at Gon for this tonight.

Gon lifted Killua’s tip into his mouth, continuing his relentless tease. He refused to take Killua in more than the tip, and it drove Killua insane. His toes curled and he felt everything on him tightening in pleasure. Gon grazed him with his teeth every few strokes, causing Killua to cry out even louder, tearing the sheets.

His breathing picked up, and he could feel his climax coming the longer Gon teased him. 

“G-!’ Killua cut himself off, shoulders squaring and gripping the pillows by his head. Gon always knows when Killua’s at his climax, because he goes quiet and almost ridged, mainly whimpering under his breath and panting harder.

Gon continued nipping at his tip as Killua panted loudly, his chest heaving until he tensed, with a quiet mew, “Gon!” and he came into Gon’s mouth. Gon swallowed it all, like he usually does.

Gon licked his lips as he sat up. Killua panted, his whole body flushed with the afterglow.

“You never cease to amaze me, Freecs…” Killua hummed, turning his head into the pillow. He smirked at Gon when he felt Gon’s bulge still hard against his leg.

“You wanna take care of that?” Killua asked with a teasing head tilt.

“You can definitely help me take care of it… though you won’t be getting off your back…” Gon snickered, leaning down to kiss him again, making Killua scrunch his nose. He always did hate it when he kissed him after sucking him off. But he’s never pushed him off yet.

Their tongues battled soppily, their sweat slicked bodies pressed against each other, their moans vibrating arousingly between them. Wet kisses down the chest, red scratches left down his back, skins flushed red.

Gon sucked against Killua’s neck and chest, enjoying the sounds he elicited from Killua, the red color left behind, and the feel of the blood rushing rapidly under Killua’s skin. But Gon didn’t think he could stall anymore, his erection was starting to get painful.

He stuck two fingers into Killua’s entrance, and Killua let out a low moan, a slow roll in his hips as Gon worked his way in and continued to kiss his chest.

Killua bit his lip as Gon finished stretching his walls, the heat pooling low in his stomach, making him feel like he was flying. But that's just what Gon did to him. He scratched lightly as Gon’s nape as he felt Gon ready himself at Killua’s entrance. Killua wrapped his legs around Gon’s hips to steady himself. He could take it most however Gon wanted to give it, but he loved the way Gon gave it to him. Like he was taking care of his precious flower. Like his most prized possession. Like he knew to treasure something that has known pain. 

Just thinking the sappy thoughts had Killua red. But it also just made him love Gon more.

“I’m going in now, I’ll start slow.” Gon grumbled by his ear, and Killua nodded impatiently, eyes squeezing shut.

Killua couldn’t suppress his low moan as he felt Gon fill him, everything in him stretching to accept Gon, a familiar feeling he knew well, and it never got old. Killua let out a low breath as he left himself get used to the pain that came with stretching himself out. Gon put himself in as much as he wanted- or whatever torture Gon likes to excuse it as, before letting himself lay against Killua.

“Are you still ok?” He asked, as gentle as ever. Killua nodded, letting his shoulders loosen. He blinked up at Gon, a light pink across his cheeks.

“Mhm. Go ahead.” He muttered lovingly, lifting his head up to give him a light kiss. Gon nods before the first slow pull-out, Killua’s insides slowly emptying, giving him that sensation of loss. Then the  _ push _ back in bounced Killua up, causing Killua to let out a quiet moan.

“Gon..!” He gasped, squeezing the grip he had on Gon’s strong shoulders. He hit it close to his spot, already so soon. Gon and him, they’ve done it so much, they knew each other like no other.

Before he could blink the stars from his vision, Gon rammed into him yet again, and he threw his head back, another pleased moan floating from his mouth.

“G-Gon, m-more…!” Killua panted, “Harder…” he moaned.

Gon sighs in pleasure, only eager to listen.

Gon rocked the two of them, and the whole bed for that matter, as he slid in and out, in and out, slowly climbing towards pleasure. Killua cried out with every in thrust, squeezing and scratching down Gon’s shoulder blades as he went.

Gon muttered sweet nothings in Killua’s ears as he ploughed into him, causing goosebumps to break across Killua’s skin. He left Killua panting, and singing Gon’s name, just the way he liked it, over and over like a mantra.

Killua goes quiet and ridged again, with quiet mews, leaving deep crescent moons on Gon’s shoulders.

Gon took his cue, along with his own coming climax, to go faster, and as Killua whispered Gon’s name quietly, needily like a prayer. Gon tensed and ducked his head as he came in Killua, Killua coming in time with him. 

They panted, breathing each other air. Gon dropped his head to give small sweet kisses and Killua fluttered his eyes open, cheeks flushed.

“I love you..” Killua mumbled between kisses, drawing light scratches against Gon’s breasts. Gon smiled softly, dropping to his elbows and nuzzling Killua’s neck with more soft kisses. Killua shivered at his soft loving actions. He wrapped his arms around Gon’s neck, pulling him closer into him. 

“I love you too…” Gon whispered into his neck. Killua let out a light chuckle as his phone buzzed incessantly with texts from Netero no doubt.

“You still owe me 50,000 dollars.”

“Sure thing Killua.”  


End file.
